Crash-ed & Burn-ed
by DiamondsR4eva
Summary: Can a car crash cause passion to burn brightly between everyone's favourite F.B.I. Agents?
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note:- This is a story I wrote a while ago, but was hand written and I lost it, I was recently going through some old folders in a box at my Mother's house and found it so I thought I would share it with you all. I hope you like it, let me know your thoughts, in a review or a private message I don't mind either way.**

 **Key:-**

"Words" = Speaking

' **Words'** = Signing (Sign Language)

 _Words_ = Thought's / Thinking

'Words' = The message behind a certain look

 _*Words*_ = Text messages

\- Words - = Added emphasis

 **So on with the story… This is 'Crash-ed and Burn-ed'…**

"Hey Luce, you're in early this morning" Tara stated from behind her computer, as the dark skinned rotor entered the bull pen on Friday morning.

"Yeah, I know I couldn't sleep and I also needed to speak to D, is he in yet?" Lucy replied,

"Yes and no… D, Jack, Bobby and Myles are on a bust this morning" the computer analyst replied,

"Oh right… yeah of course they are, I completely forgot about that" she replied as she approached her own desk, switching her computer on, removing her coat before hanging it up and putting her purse away.

 _Might as well get some work done while I wait for D to get back_ Lucy thought to herself as she waited for her computer to boot-up.


	2. Chapter 2

**Key:-**

"Words" = Speaking

' **Words'** = Signing (Sign Language)

 _Words_ = Thought's / Thinking

'Words' = The message behind a certain look

 _*Words*_ = Text messages

\- Words - = Added emphasis

After half an hour of working and waiting Dimitrius and the rest of the team returned, none of them looking happy and still wearing the clothes they had worn for the bust, Myles and D were dressed as gardeners while Bobby and Jack were dressed in Aardvark Furniture Removal over-all's, Lucy couldn't help laughing at the over-all's thinking of the first time they had been used.

"How'd it go?" Tara asked them,

"Not good, it went completely wrong and we lost the suspect" Dimitrius sighed, the men looked incredibly defeated, they were disappointed and rightly so as they had been after this guy for months, and being so close then losing him, was not a happy event.

"D?" Lucy spoke up,

"Yes Luce?" the man in question responded,

"Can I have a word with you in private?" she asked him,

"Of course, let's go to my office" he offered, leading the way there.

After the two of them left the bullpen the rest of the team looked at each other with the same question in their eyes,

 _What was that about?_ But no-one knew the answer.


	3. Chapter 3

**Key:-**

"Words" = Speaking

' **Words'** = Signing (Sign Language)

 _Words_ = Thought's / Thinking

'Words' = The message behind a certain look

 _*Words*_ = Text messages

\- Words - = Added emphasis

When Dimitrius and Lucy entered his office, he offered the rotor the seat in front of his desk and asked,

"What's going on?"

"It's Sue" she started,

"Okay… I noticed she wasn't here yet, is everything okay?" he asked,

"No… not really, Sue had an accident in her car on her way home last night" she explained,

"Oh my god, is she okay? Why didn't you call me or one of the others? Is she in the hospital?" he asked firing all of the questions at her in quick succession,

"She's okay, just bruised and sore, she also has concussion… which has obviously lead to a very nasty headache, I brought her home last night and she was told she has to rest for a few days. She wouldn't let me call anyone, not even her parents… she didn't want everyone to worry" she answered honestly,

"Well I think we should tell the others, they are going to notice she is missing, if they haven't already" D told her as he stood up to lead her back to the bullpen.


	4. Chapter 4

**Key:-**

"Words" = Speaking

' **Words'** = Signing (Sign Language)

 _Words_ = Thought's / Thinking

'Words' = The message behind a certain look

 _*Words*_ = Text messages

\- Words - = Added emphasis

When D re-entered the bullpen he called for everyone's attention, they all turned to him as Lucy entered behind him,

"As I am sure you have all noticed by now, Miss Thomas is not here today" he stated, and everyone nodded in confirmation,

"Yeah, what's going on? Where is she? She's always here by now" Jack spoke up,

Dimitrius turned to Lucy and asked,

"Do you want to explain or should I?"

"I will" she replied,

"Um… Sue won't be in for a few days…" she started,

"I didn't call anyone because she wouldn't allow me to, because she didn't want anyone to worry" she paused again,

"Worry… why would we have to worry? What the hell is going on?" Jack jumped in questioning her,

D gave him and the rest of the team a look that said 'give Lucy time to work out what she wants to say; and to say it' and then they would find out what was going on.

"Um… Sue… Sue had an accident in her car, on her way home last night…" she trailed off, then seeing the panic stricken looks on her co-workers faces she quickly added,

"She's okay, I brought her home last night, she is bruised and sore, she also has one hell of a headache due to having concussion, but other than that she's fine, but the doctor said she has to rest for a few days" the teams rotor finished.

"How did the accident happen?" a shocked Tara asked,

"I don't know many details, but I know she was distracted by her own thoughts, and all of a sudden a ball came bouncing across the road in front of her, then a small child appeared chasing it. Sue couldn't slow down quick enough, so she swerved to avoid hitting him and hit a street lamp. The boy's mother came rushing out of her yard and tried to help Sue, while calling for her neighbour to call 911. She was taken to the hospital and the hospital called me" The dark skinned woman answered.

"What did the Doctor say?" Myles then asked,

"Well Doctor White who was on duty, examined her and said that she could go home, but she would have a headache for a few days, and would need to take aspirin for it, and that she had to rest for a week. Sue argued that she couldn't take that much time off from work, so the Doctor settled for two days resting, but she tried to argue again, so Doctor White told her it was two days, or she would admit her into the hospital for the original set time of a week... Sue folded and gave in after that"

"Sounds just like our Sue, gets a legitimate reason to take time off work and she'd rather be here" Bobby said through his laughter.

"Is she okay being at home alone" Jack asked with concern, which could be heard in his voice, but was also shown in his eyes and facial expression, and the whole team noticed it,

"She promised before I left this morning, that if she starts to feel really ill or anything then she would call me, and I have been I.M.-ing with her ever since I got here, I am also going home at lunch, to check on her and take her some take-out. I didn't really want to leave her, but she insisted… she said… Tara would need me here with her" Lucy explained,

"Why would I need you here?" Tara asked confused,

Lucy giggled and then replied,

"She said it wasn't fair to leave you alone with these guys, because they'll gang up on you, she then said I couldn't leave you to be fed to these lions" she said glancing around the room at the men of the team, and started giggling again, while Tara's giggles joined those of her own,

"I love Sue's reasoning" Tara managed to get out between her giggles,

"We're not that bad" Bobby said faking offence and failing since he couldn't keep a straight face, then ended up laughing along with everyone else,

"Well Sue thinks you are; which is why she sent me to work so that Tara had someone to help her fight back against you" Lucy laughed.

Although he was laughing, D. could see Jack was still extremely worried, so he decided to give him a way of leaving the office and checking on their friend himself,

"Jack, it's nearly lunch time, why don't you go grab some lunch and then go visit Sue?" his team leader didn't need telling twice,

"Yeah, thanks D." he said as he ran to his desk grabbing his wallet and car keys before running out the door, still in the overalls from the undercover case, he was gone before anyone could say anything else to him. Lucy had just grabbed her purse to give him her keys to get in the apartment without knocking and disturbing Sue, and to give him some money to grab some lunch for her housemate on his way there as well, but he was gone,

"Oooo…kaaaay… does someone want to call 911 and ask for the fire department to come out, 'cause that boy's on fire and he's left a trail of flames behind" she announced to the now silent room, making everyone laugh,

"Well Luce, you know Sparky, when Sue's involved he's out the door before you can so much as say 'Sue's in trouble' it's just the way he is" Bobby laughed,

"He worries about her and has to know where she is and that she's okay… and if she is sick or in trouble, he won't stop until he finds her and can see for himself that she is okay. He is so protective and in love… it goes beyond all reason, we've all seen it" D. told them.

Jack had just reached his car, when he heard his cell phone's message tone, he fished it out of his pocket and jumped into his car, since it was only a text message so it could wait a few minutes, he started his car and pulled out of the bureau parking garage and headed for the Slappy's restaurant, that was five minutes away.


	5. Chapter 5

**Key:-**

"Words" = Speaking

' **Words'** = Signing (Sign Language)

 _Words_ = Thought's / Thinking

'Words' = The message behind a certain look

 _*Words*_ = Text messages

\- Words - = Added emphasis

Pulling up outside Slappy's he decided to check the message before going inside, finding it was from Bobby,

 _*Hey Sparky, just letting you know the fire department are looking for you! We had to call them since you know… you left the office on fire, you were moving so fast you must have left quite a trail of flames in your wake mate. Oh and the sheila's just got off of the phone with the manager from Aardvark… he says he doesn't want the overalls back burnt, and you are on fire, so… you burnt 'em, you bought 'em! ; D*_

Jack laughed he would reply to the message later, when he could come up with a suitable - cocky - reply, and after he had seen for himself that Sue was indeed okay, he dropped his phone down on the passenger seat, exited the car and entered the restaurant. After returning to his car with two hamburgers with fries and two milkshakes - one meal and drink for himself the other for Sue - he remembered Lucy had talked about Sue taking Aspirin for her headache, so he decided to drop by the drug store and purchase some more for her, and finally he was on his way to his final destination, Sue and Lucy's apartment. When he arrived his cell phone message tone rent the air a second time,

 _Jeez Bobby let me answer your first message before you send another, for crying out loud_ he thought to himself, picking his phone up and checking it, and finding that surprisingly it wasn't Bobby this time it was Myles, and even more surprising was that upon opening the message he found it was a worried one.

 _*How's Sue? You have arrived by now haven't you? You should have. By the way Lucy is pretty annoyed with you… she was going to give you her key so that you could let yourself in and not have to knock causing Sue to have to answer the door, she also wanted to give you money to pick up some lunch for Sue, to save her from going home, but you rushed off too fast*_

Jack smiled to himself, if there was one person he had not expected to badger him to find out how Sue was… it was Myles, who would have thought that - he - would care? Jack slipped his phone back into his pocket and walked into the apartment building, running up the stairs, taking them two at a time until he got to Sue's floor, then walked to the door and knocked.


	6. Chapter 6

**Key:-**

"Words" = Speaking

' **Words'** = Signing (Sign Language)

 _Words_ = Thought's / Thinking

'Words' = The message behind a certain look

 _*Words*_ = Text messages

\- Words - = Added emphasis

Sue had just come out of the shower, wrapped a towel around her body and had slipped her bathrobe on, when Levi alerted her to the arrival of someone at her door, grabbing her phone and glancing at the time before calming him down,

"It's okay boy, it'll just be Lucy, she's probably forgotten her keys, she said she would probably come home for lunch… she called while I was in the shower most likely to say she was on her way" she told him.

Sue went to the door expecting to find an embarrassed Lucy on the other side, but instead was surprised to find Jack in a set of overalls standing outside her door,

"Jack!" she breathed in a shocked whisper.

Jack's breath caught in his throat and he couldn't speak when he saw her, he had expected to find her dressed less formal than normal, but had not expected to find her dressed in only a bathrobe fresh from a shower, all he could do was stand and stare, lost in thoughts of how beautiful she was and how he liked seeing her this way.

"Jack? ...Jack!" Sue called questioningly, snapping him out of his day dream,

"Uh… sorry" he answered awkwardly, colour beginning to creep into his cheeks as he continued,

"I um… brought you lunch and more aspirin… everyone was worried about you so I came to check on you… Lucy told us all what happened… and that you had a concussion and a monster of a headache" he explained, still embarrassed from staring at her like he had. Sue nodded in acknowledgement,

"I'm sorry too, I thought you were Lucy and had forgotten your keys, if I had known I would have at least gotten dressed before coming to the door" she told him,

Sue's cheeks were burning with the embarrassment of Jack seeing her dressed like this, and the thought that it wasn't the first time either… _At least this time I didn't offer him a cookie to go… and I won't be doing that… or have to stand on something that I can fall from… meaning that he has to catch me_ she thought.

"Umm… that's okay… um can I come in or should I just stay out here?" he asked with a cheeky smile,

"Oh! Yes, of course… come in. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be so rude" she apologised, letting him pass her into the apartment.

Jack headed straight into the front room and deposited the food, drinks and aspirin on the coffee table, while Sue closed the door before following him,

"I'll be back in a few minutes, I should at least get dressed" she told him before scurrying off to her bedroom, Levi following close behind, she closed the bedroom door after her furry companion entered the room, then taking a seat on her bed and beginning to stroke Levi's head, she was so embarrassed.

"What must Jack think of me Levi? …he comes here to check on me and I open the door dressed in practically nothing… and he's obviously fully dressed, and looking so sexy in his overalls, wait… overalls?" she questioned confused,

"Why is he wearing overalls? I think I might have to ask him about that, when I have worked up enough courage to go out there and face him again" she laughed before standing up, finished drying herself and got dressed in the clothes that she had laid out on the bed before going for her shower.


	7. Chapter 7

**Key:-**

"Words" = Speaking

' **Words'** = Signing (Sign Language)

 _Words_ = Thought's / Thinking

'Words' = The message behind a certain look

 _*Words*_ = Text messages

\- Words - = Added emphasis

While Sue was in her bedroom, Jack took the opportunity to reply to Bobby's text…

 _*Hey Crash, the fire department guys never caught up with me… I guess I must have burnt out on my own, as for the overalls they're not too badly damaged so they may be salvageable… but Aardvark can't have them back yet… I need to change out of them first. I just got to Sue's, I'll let you guys know how she is when I get the chance to ask her, she let me in then went to change, I believe she said something about making herself more presentable*_

Jack laughed it wasn't exactly the truth (well not the whole truth anyway) but it was better than telling Bobby (who would tell the whole team) that Sue had, had to get out of the shower to answer the door to him, and that he had practically seen her naked… that thought took his breath away once again as he started to daydream about what it would be like to see Sue actually naked… see her in the shower, or to join her in the shower, kissing her in said shower… he was pulled from his thoughts by the sound of Sue's bedroom door opening, and moments later she and Levi joined him in the front room. Sue was now wearing sweatpants and a low cut vest, and her damp hair was now pinned up the way she usually had it.

 _How does she do it, how does she manage to look so breath taking in sweatpants? Then again she could wear a garbage sack and still look stunning to me_ he thought,

"Jack? Are you okay?" Sue's voice asked, interrupting his thoughts,

"What? …Oh yeah… sorry I'm fine, were you saying something?" he apologised,

"I was just saying you said something about lunch… what did you bring?" she laughed,

"Oh… burger, fries and 'shakes from Slappy's" he replied,

"Wow" she said, surprised, "how did you know, that all I have wanted since I woke up this morning, is Slappy's? And not just any Slappy's… but a burger and fries with a milkshake?"

"Great minds think alike? …and obviously because I know you better than you know yourself" he replied with a cheeky smile,

"So what flavour milkshake did you get? …see if you really know me that well" she challenged with a laugh,

"Strawberry" Jack replied,

"O…k-a-a-a-ay… I have got to stop spending so much time with you… you really do know me that well, strawberry's my favourite" Sue told him and they both laughed as he passed her, her meal and drink.

When they had finished eating, Jack passed her the aspirin he'd picked up,

"Thanks for lunch and for these Jack… I ran out earlier and was planning on taking a walk to the nearest pharmacy, but you've saved me the job" she told him with a grateful smile,

"That's okay" he told her, "so what happened last night?"

"Oh" she blushed, "I had a minor – small car accident" she replied,

"I know that, we got that much from Lucy, she also said that you had been distracted while you were driving… what had you so distracted Sue?" the worry evident in his facial expression,

"I was driving home from work and I was – pre-occupied… with my thoughts, and then I saw a ball bounce across the street in front of me, and then out of the corner of my eye, I saw a little boy… he couldn't have been more than five or six years old… come running out of a garden, chasing the ball, I knew I couldn't stop… I couldn't have slowed down in time, so I did the only logical thing I braked and swerved to avoid hitting him… I swerved right across to the other side of the street and hit a street lamp" she finished, blushing even more,

"Ouch! But you… are… okay, right?" he asked worriedly,

"Yes" she replied, "as you can see" she laughed, it was Jack's turn to blush now,

"Oh yeah… but you haven't answered my previous question, you told me what caused the accident, but you didn't say why you were distracted or in your words pre-occupied" he stated,

"Oh… um… well…" she stuttered, her face turning scarlet now, she turned away from him to carry on the explanation,

"I was thinking about what I had been trying to tell you earlier on in the day… what I hadn't managed to say because we were interrupted by D. coming in and saying that an informant had come forward with information about the case…" she trailed off as Jack touched her face and turned her to face him,

"You were thinking about me? That's why you were distracted?" he asked her,

"Yes… sort of" she answered,

"So it was my fault you crashed?" he asked as a flash of horror past over his face at the thought that he was the cause of the danger that she had been in and the pain she had experienced and was still experiencing,

"Oh… no! No that's not what I meant at all" she told him, as she tried to comfort him,

"So… what did you mean? What are you trying to say Sue?" he asked, he was really worried now,

"I'm sorry" she told him "I don't think I can do this right now" he could see the tears shimmering in her eyes,

"What is it Sue?" he asked again as he moved closer to her, he was shocked when she physically shrank away from him,

 _What did I do? Does she blame me for the accident? She said she doesn't… but is she just saying that? …No pull yourself together Hudson! She's not like that and you know it!_ He thought to himself,

Sue saw the effect of what she had done by shrinking away from him, and it hurt her that she had caused the pain she could see in his eyes, and she realised that she had to tell him, she had to tell him what she had been trying to tell him the day before… the same reason why she had shrunk away from him just now.

"Jack?" she started, "I'm so sorry, maybe… maybe…" she stuttered, "maybe… I should tell you what's going on" he looked at her in confusion; he didn't say anything just nodded for her to continue,

"I… I… don't know where to start" she stuttered aloud… more to herself than to Jack, she was facing away from him again, so he touched her shoulder to regain her attention,

"The beginning is usually the best place to start, so why not try starting there?" he suggested,

"O…kay… well as I told you yesterday, I have thought long and hard about this… and I know that I have to tell you… I know this will ruin our friendship, which is why I have already written my transfer / resignation letter for D. and I'll make sure Lucy takes it to him for me tomorrow, since I'm… confessing to you today" she babbled, "I don't… I don't know how to say it" Jack cut her off gaining her attention again,

"Sue just tell me what's wrong, I don't understand" he told her once she was looking at him,

"I have been hiding it for so long… now that I'm trying to tell you the truth, it's just too hard… but I have to tell you, because I can't keep living like this… I can't keep hiding it" she could feel the lump forming in her throat and the tears pricking the back of her eyes, she'd started her confession, she had to finish it, so she swallowed down the lump in her throat and willed the tears to go away, she took a deep breath and continued,

"When I decided to stay in D.C. I told myself it was because I couldn't leave everyone here behind, they had become my family, and D.C. is my home… although those things are true… they weren't the real reason that I chose to stay. The real reason I decided to stay… was you Jack, I tried to convince myself that how I feel about you wasn't real… but I knew when I was making my decision about New York that those feelings were real… are real, because when I thought about leaving you… it broke my heart, Jack I'm… in love with you, I tried to stop feeling this way… but I can't" now that her confession was over she started to cry, she just couldn't hold the tears back anymore.


	8. Chapter 8

**Key:-**

"Words" = Speaking

' **Words'** = Signing (Sign Language)

 _Words_ = Thought's / Thinking

'Words' = The message behind a certain look

 _*Words*_ = Text messages

\- Words - = Added emphasis

Jack who had remained silent while she made her confession, brought her face up to look at him, and finally spoke up,

"Sue I have two things that you must do, and then I have some questions I need you to answer" again at her nod of okay?" she nodded her agreement and he continued,

"One our friendship has not been destroyed, so you'd better forget ever thinking that and get used to the fact that I don't scare that easily… I'm not going anywhere… and two that transfer / resignation letter for D. I want it gone… if it gets to D. I'm going to be really annoyed… you don't get away from me that easily" he smiled, "Now how long have you felt this way about me?" he asked,

"Since the day I stormed into the bullpen thinking it was personnel and mistook you for one of the personnel employees and then ranted and raved at you about being in finger printing and not being overlooked or side lined… when you told me I was in the wrong place, I was so embarrassed… especially since you were so nice about it, and you were cute" she answered,

"You thought that I was cute?" he smirked, "so if you felt like this for so long why didn't you say anything before now?"

Sue blushed and said, "Yes I thought you were cute… and I never said anything because like I said before, I tried to deny it and pretend it wasn't real… but when I finally admitted it to myself, I was too scared to admit it to you… I'm only admitting it to you now because I realised I just couldn't keep up the pretence anymore, it was hurting too much, and it was driving me crazy… if I was ever going to get over you, then I had to admit it, which meant destroying our friendship and then moving on, because I know you would never and could never return my feelings, so I needed to get over it… get over you"

"Wait… what do you mean I could never return your feelings?" Jack asked confused,

"You just couldn't… no-one could" she answered sadly,

"What do you mean?" he prodded,

"People see me as different, strange… they don't know what to make of me, hearing people feel uncomfortable around me, because I'm deaf and use A.S.L. along with reading lips and speaking… deaf people feel uncomfortable around me because I read lips and speak, I don't just use A.S.L. like them… so no-one… especially someone like you… will ever return my feelings" she explained while fighting back the tears that were threatening to fall again,

"That's not true!" Jack replied, almost shouting, the anger of what she had just told him shining through, "there are lots of guys out there who would do anything to be with you… me included… not everyone has a problem with you being deaf or with the way you communicate with them… and those that do don't deserve to know you, and if they have anything to say about it, they can come say it to me… or any of the members of our team, and we will put them straight" his angry tirade over Jack grabbed Sue, pulling her into his arms, slamming his mouth down on hers and kissing her with all of the love, heat and passion he contained in his heart for her.

When Jack finally released Sue to take the breath they both needed he told her…

"I love you Sue, I always have… from the moment you fell in love with me, I knew from that moment I wanted to help you and I wanted you close to me, where I could protect you and know that you were safe… you were so passionate and gutsy, yet innocent and fragile, you are the most beautiful, amazing woman I have ever met. I have been falling deeper and deeper in love with you every day, ever since"

Sue looked astonished at what had just happened and what he had just told her,

"You have?" she questioned,

"Yes I have, I love you with all of my being, and I am going to spend the rest of my life… or at least for as long as you'll let me… proving it to you" he answered before pulling her back into his embrace for another passionate kiss.

The second kiss seemed to last forever before they broke apart for much needed air, but when they did Sue realised that she had put her hand inside the overalls Jack was wearing during the kiss, and it was still lying on his bare chest, she removed her hand quickly with a shocked gasp and an embarrassed look,

 _What on earth was I thinking of?_ She thought, then it occurred to her she still hadn't asked him about the overalls which had been causing her so much curiosity, _I wonder why he's wearing them and why, oh, why does he have to look so mouth wateringly sexy in them, just like with everything he wears?_ She asked herself,

"Jack?"

"Hmmm?" he murmured,

"Why are you wearing overalls?" she asked,

Jack looked down at himself, with everything that had happened since he had arrived at the apartment, he'd completely forgotten he was still wearing them,

"The case… Bobby and I were delivery guys, delivering "furniture" to our suspect, it was one of the only ways to get close enough to grab him, it went off this morning, but it went wrong. When we got back to the office we found out about your accident, and I was so worried… when D. said I could leave for lunch and visit you, I left straight away, without even thinking about getting changed" he answered with a laugh,

"Oh" she giggled, "well if the F.B.I. thing doesn't work out, you should the position of delivery guy up… the overalls suit you. I think you would make a very sexy delivery guy" she told him her voice filled with laughter,

"Oh so it was the overalls that swung it? I wish I'd known that sooner" he winked, "I think I'll hold on to them if they're going to get me this kind of attention from you" he smirked,

"Jack!" she almost shouted scandalised, as she playfully swatted his arm,

"Actually… maybe that's not such a bad idea, I do really like this look on you, but there's one thing I need to know" she said with a wink,

"What's that then?" he asked quizzically,

"What are you… and what will you… be wearing underneath them both now and for future reference?" she giggled,

"Now that would be telling" he winked teasingly and started laughing,

"That's teasing Agent Hudson" she smirked, "but I will get a proper answer out of you" she teased back,

"Hang on" Jack said suddenly, "I just thought of something"

"What's that?" She asked,

"Well… I just discovered it's overalls that get your attention… and you've seen three other guys in exact replicas of these overalls before, Bobby, D. and Myles all wore them when we went undercover to catch Arif Dessa, so does that mean that they got your attention at the time?" he asked trying to keep a straight face but failing,

"because if they did… I'm going to have to stop them from ever wearing overalls undercover again around you"

Sue laughed and replied, "No I never even noticed them… I was too busy thinking about my new husband, after all we were newlyweds"

Jack laughed then said, "good job… because the guy you were married to? I hear he's highly possessive and he wouldn't like it if he found out you were thinking and fanticising about any man other than him"

"Who said anything about fanticising? I didn't, I just said I was thinking about him at the time" she teased.

For that teasing comment Jack grabbed her and started tickling her until she gave in, then kissed her again, when they broke apart he could see that Sue was exhausted, so he said,

"I should go and let you get some rest"

"No please don't go" she pleaded,

"Okay, as long as you agree to rest, no arguments" he offered,

' **D-E-A-L'** she signed,

"How about we watch a movie? Then I will rest" she suggested,

"Okay" he agreed, "as long as I get to choose"

"Agreed" Sue laughed.

Jack chose a D.V.D. and put it in the player before going back to the sofa and taking his seat again,

"One of you own my favourite movie, so I put it on… but if you tell anyone about this conversation I WILL deny it" he told her while settling back and taking her in his arms as the movie came on,

"Never Been Kissed" she said, "actually this is my D.V.D. and it's both Lucy and mines favourite too, we both have copies of it" she laughed, surprised by his favourite movie,

"Oh and don't worry I won't tell anyone your secret, I wouldn't want to spoil your rep as a tough guy" she teased him, laying her head back against his chest before falling asleep, Jack sat watching the movie and stroking her hair before falling asleep himself.


	9. Chapter 9

**Key:-**

"Words" = Speaking

' **Words'** = Signing (Sign Language)

 _Words_ = Thought's / Thinking

'Words' = The message behind a certain look

 _*Words*_ = Text messages

\- Words - = Added emphasis

As the credits were rolling at the end of the movie, Lucy walked into the apartment, she had come home to check on Sue and to find out why Jack hadn't arrived back at work or contacted anyone with any news about their friend, she didn't have to ask though as she took in the scene in front of her… Jack asleep on the sofa with Sue asleep in his arms. The rotor grinned at the sight and wondered how Sue had managed to get Jack to sit and watch Never Been Kissed, she knew what movie it was from the credits, because she and Sue had watched it hundreds of times. She decided not to disturb the sleeping couple, but took a photograph on her phone and proceeded to send it to her friends and colleagues back in the bullpen, so that everyone would know that they were together at last. The message with the photograph read…

 _*The reason Jack didn't get back to work – Prince Charming was busy with Sleeping Beauty"_

With the message sent, Lucy beckoned to Levi, and took him with her as she left the sleeping couple alone and returned to the bullpen to celebrate with her friends the fact that Jack and Sue were finally together at last.

 **The End**


End file.
